sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Λέων \Ζώο
Λέων Lion thumb|300px| [[Θηλαστικά --- Επικράτεια: Ευκάρυα Βασίλειο: Ζώα Υποβασίλειο: Ευμετάζωα Υπερσυνομοταξία: Δευτεροστόμια Συνομοταξία: Χορδωτά Υποσυνομοταξία: Σπονδυλωτά Ανθυπομοσυνομοταξία: Γναθοστόματα Υπερομοταξία: Τετράποδα Ομοταξία: Θηλαστικά ]] - Θηλαστικό Ζώο. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "[[]]" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "[[]]". Εισαγωγή Το λιοντάρι (Panthera leo - Πάνθηρ ο λέων) ανήκει στο γένος Panthera της οικογένειας των Αιλουρίδων. Καθώς κάποια αρσενικά υπερβαίνουν τα 250 κιλά σε βάρος είναι το δεύτερο μεγαλύτερο αιλουροειδές μετά την τίγρη που υπάρχει σήμερα. Λιοντάρια σε άγρια κατάσταση υπάρχουν πλέον στην Υποσαχάρια Αφρική και στην Ασία που έχει μείνει ένας πληθυσμός στη βορειοδυτική Ινδία που κινδυνεύει άμεσα από αφανισμό ενώ έχει εξαφανιστεί από τη Βόρεια Αφρική, τη Μέση Ανατολή και τη Δυτική Ασία στα ιστορικά χρόνια. Μέχρι το ύστερο Πλειστόκαινο, περίπου 10.000 χρόνια πριν, το λιοντάρι ήταν το πλέον διασκορπισμένο μεγάλο επίγειο θηλαστικό μετά τον άνθρωπο. Βρίσκονταν στο μεγαλύτερο μέρος της Αφρικής, μεγάλο μέρος της Ευρασίας από τη δυτική Ευρώπη έως την Ινδία, και στην Αμερική από το Γιούκον έως το Περού. Τα λιοντάρια στη φύση ζουν περίπου 10-14 χρόνια, ενώ σε αιχμαλωσία μπορούν να ζήσουν πάνω από 20 χρόνια. Σε άγρια κατάσταση τα αρσενικά σπανίως ζουν πάνω από 10 χρόνια, καθώς οι τραυματισμοί από τις συνεχόμενες μάχες με αντίπαλα αρσενικά μειώνουν δραστικά τη μακροζωία τους. Ο συνηθισμένος τόπος διαμονής των λιονταριών είναι η σαβάνα και οι γρασιδότοποι, αν και μπορεί να βρεθούν και σε θαμνώδεις περιοχές και δάση. Είναι ασυνήθιστα κοινωνικά ζώα σε σχέση με τα υπόλοιπα αιλουροειδή. Μια αγέλη λιονταριών συνήθως αποτελείται από συγγενικά θηλυκά, τα νεογνά τους και ένα μικρό αριθμό ενήλικων αρσενικών. Τα θηλυκά συνήθως κυνηγούν μαζί σε ομάδες, κυρίως μεγάλα οπληφόρα. Τα λιοντάρια είναι κυρίαρχα αρπακτικά, παρόλο που τρώνε και θνησιμαία αν δοθεί η ευκαιρία. Ενώ συνήθως δεν κυνηγούν ανθρώπους επιλεκτικά, έχουν παρατηρηθεί περιπτώσεις λιονταριών που αναζητούσαν ανθρώπινα θηράματα. Το λιοντάρι είναι "εκτεθειμένο είδος", έχοντας υποστεί, πιθανώς μη αναστρέψιμη, μείωση του πληθυσμού του στην Αφρική 30 με 50 τοις εκατό τις δύο τελευταίες δεκαετίες. Database entry includes a lengthy justification of why this species is vulnerable. Οι πληθυσμοί λιονταριών έξω από τα καθορισμένα καταφύγια και τα εθνικά πάρκα δεν μπορούν να διατηρηθούν. Παρόλο που η αιτία της παρακμής του πληθυσμού δεν είναι πλήρως κατανοητά. η απώλεια της φυσικής κατοικίας και η επιπλοκές με τον άνθρωπο θεωρούνται σήμερα οι κυριότεροι παράγοντες ανησυχίας. Λιοντάρια αιχμαλωτίζονταν και κρατιόνταν σε θηριοτροφεία από τη ρωμαϊκή εποχή, ενώ είναι ένα από τα κύρια είδη που εκτίθενται σε ζωολογικούς κήπους από τα τέλη του 18ου αιώνα. Διάφοροι ζωολογικοί κήποι ανά τον κόσμο συνεργάζονται σε προγράμματα εκτροφής του απειλούμενου ασιατικού υποείδους. Οπτικά το αρσενικό λιοντάρι είναι πολύ χαρακτηριστικό και αναγνωρίζεται εύκολα από τη χαίτη του. Το λιοντάρι, και συγκεκριμένα το πρόσωπο του αρσενικού, είναι ένα από τα πλέον αναγνωρίσιμα ζωικά σύμβολα στην ανθρώπινη κουλτούρα. Απεικονίσεις του υπήρχαν από την Άνω Παλαιολιθική περίοδο, από το Λασκώ (Lascaux) και το Σωβέ (Chauvet) μέχρι πρακτικά όλους τους αρχαίους και μεσαιωνικούς πολιτισμούς όπου ιστορικά όπου ιστορικά εμφανίστηκαν. Έχει απεικονιστεί ευρύτατα στη λογοτεχνία, τη γλυπτική, τη ζωγραφική τις εθνικές σημαίες και στον κινηματογράφο. Ετυμολογία Το όνομα του λιονταριού προέρχεται από το αρχαίο ελληνικό λέων από το ρήμα λύω-λέω που σημαίνει διαλύω σε πολλά μέρη, παρ. και το λατινικό leo από όπου προέρχεται και ονομασία του στις ρωμανικές γλώσσες. Το εβραϊκό לָבִיא ενδέχεται να είναι συγγενές, όπως και το Ααιγυπτιακό rw. . Όπως και σε άλλα αρχάια συστήματα γραφής, τα αρχαία αιγυπτιακά γράφονταν μόνο με σύμφωνα. Δεν γίνονταν διάκριση ανάμεσα στο 'l' και το 'r'. Ήταν ένα από τα πολλά είδη που αρχικά περιγράφηκαν, ως Felis leo, από τον Λινναίο στο έργο του Systema Naturae, τον 18ο αιώνα. Το επιστημονικό όνομα του γένους και τμήμα της επιστημονικής τους ονομασίας, Panthera leo, θεωρείται συχνά ότι προέρχεται από το αρχαίο ελληνικό παν-'' και ''θηρ' που σημαίνει ο κυνηγός όλων, αλλά αυτό ενδέχεται να είναι απλώς λαϊκή ετυμολογία. Πιθανότατα έχει προέλευση από την ανατολική Ασία, και σημαίνει το «κιτρινωπό ζώο» ή «κίτρινο προς λευκό».. Ταξινομία και εξέλιξη Το παλαιότερο γνωστό απολίθωμα λιονταριού έχει βρεθεί στο Laetoli στην Τανζανία με πιθανή ηλικία 3,5 εκατομμύρια χρόνια, ενώ μερικοί επιστήμονες το αναγνωρίζουν ως ''Panthera leo. Αυτό το αρχείο εντούτοις δεν είναι καλά τεκμηριωμένο και το μόνο που μπορεί να ειπωθεί είναι ότι αφορά κάποιο αιλουροειδές που μοιάζει στο γένος Panthera. Το παλαιότερο επιβεβαιωμένο απολίθωμα Panthera leo στην Αφρική είναι περίπου 2 εκατομμύρια χρόνια νεότερο. Οι κοντινότεροι συγγενείς του λιονταριού είναι τα άλλα είδη του γένους Panthera, η τίγρη, το τζάγκουαρ και η λεοπάρδαλη. Μορφολογικές και γενετικές μελέτες αποκαλύπτουν ότι η τίγρης ήταν το πρώτο από αυτά τα είδη που παρέκκλινε. Περίπου 1,9 εκατομμύρια χρόνια πριν διαφοροποιήθηκε το τζάγκουαρ από τον πληθυσμό που περιείχε τους πρόγονους της λεοπάρδαλης και του λιονταριού. Το λιοντάρι και η λεοπάρδαλη διαχωρίστηκαν πριν από 1 με 1,25 εκατομμύρια χρόνια. Το Panthera leo εξελίχθηκε στην Αφρική μεταξύ 1 εκατομμύριο και 800.000 χρόνια πριν, προτού εξαπλωθεί στην Ολαρκτική περιοχή. Εμφανίστηκε στην Ευρώπη για πρώτη φορά πριν 700.000 χρόνια με το υποείδος Panthera leo fossilis στην Ισλερνια της Ιταλίας. Από αυτό το λιοντάρι προήλθε το μεταγενέστερο λιοντάρι των σπηλαίων (Panthera leo spelaea), το οποίο εμφανίστηκε πριν από περίπου 300.000 χρόνια. Κατά το άνω Πλειστόκαινο το λιοντάρι εξαπλώθηκε στη Βόρεια και τη Νότια Αμερική όπου εξελίχθηκε στο Panthera leo atrox, το αμερικάνικο λιοντάρι. Τα λιοντάρια εξαφανίστηκαν από τη βόρεια Ευρασία και την Αμερική στο τέλος της τελευταίας περιόδου των παγετώνων, πριν από περίπου 10.000 χρόνια. Υποείδη Παραδοσιακά αναγνωρίζονται 12 υποείδη λιονταριών, το μεγαλύτερο από τα οποία είναι το Βερβερικό λιοντάρι.Barbary Lion - Panthera leo leo - Largest Lion Subspecies Retrieved on 19 September 2007 Οι κύριες διαφορές που διαχωρίζουν αυτά τα υποείδη είναι η τοποθεσία, η εμφάνιση της χαίτης, το μέγεθος και η κατανομή. Επειδή αυτά τα χαρακτηριστικά δεν είναι σημαντικά, και παρουσιάζουν μεγάλη ποικιλία σε επίπεδο ατόμου, οι περισσότεροι από αυτούς τους τύπους είναι συζητήσιμοι και πιθανώς άκυροι. Επιπροσθέτως, συχνά βασίζονταν σε υλικό ζωολογικών κήπων, άγνωστης προέλευσης το οποίο είχε «εντυπωσιακά και μη κανονικά» μορφολογικά χαρακτηριστικά. Σήμερα γίνονται αποδεκτά συνήθως μόνο οκτώ υποείδη, αλλά ένα από αυτά (το λιοντάρι του Ακρωτηρίου που παλαιότερα περιγράφονταν ως Panthera leo melanochaita) πιθανώς είναι άκυρο. Ακόμα και τα υπόλοιπα επτά υποείδη μπορεί να είναι πολλά, η μιτοχονδριακή ποικιλία στα πρόσφατα λιοντάρια είναι μέτρια, πράγμα που υποδηλώνει ότι όλα τα υποσαχάρια λιοντάρια θα μπορούσαν να θεωρηθούν ως ένα υποείδος, πιθανώς με δύο κύριους κλάδους: έναν στα δυτικά της Μεγάλης τεκτονικής τάφρου και έναν στα ανατολικά της. Τα λιοντάρια από το Τσάβο της ανατολικής Κένυας είναι πολύ πιο κοντά γενετικά με τα λιοντάρια του Τράνσβααλ της Νότιας Αφρικής, από ότι με αυτά της Οροσειράς Αμπερντέαρ στη δυτική Κένυα. Πρόσφατα Οκτώ πρόσφατα υποείδη αναγνωρίζονται σήμερα: * P. l. persica (Π. ο λ. ο περσικός), γνωστό ως ασιατικό λιοντάρι ή νοτιοασιατικό, περσικό ή ινδικό λιοντάρι, που κάποτε απλωνόταν από την Τουρκία, σε όλη τη Μέση Ανατολή έως το Πακιστάν, την Ινδία και το Μπαγκλαντές. Εντούτοις, οι μεγάλες αγέλες και το γεγονός ότι δραστηριοποιούνται ημέρα, τα έκανε πιο εύκολα για λαθροθηρία από ότι οι τίγρεις ή οι λεοπαρδάλεις, και έτσι σήμερα υπάρχουν περίπου 300 στο Εθνικό Πάρκο του Δάσους Γκιρ στην Ινδία. * P. l. leo (Π. ο λ. ο λέων), γνωστό ως βερβερικό λιοντάρι, έχει εξαφανιστεί σε άγρια κατάσταση εξαιτίας του υπέρμετρου κυνηγιού, εντούτοις ενδέχεται να υπάρχουν ακόμα άτομα στην αιχμαλωσία. Είναι το μεγαλύτερο από τα υποείδη λιονταριών, καθώς υπάρχουν αναφορές για άτομα με μήκος 3-3,3 μέτρα και βάρος πάνω από 200 κιλά. Κατανέμονταν από το Μαρόκο έως την Αίγυπτο. Το τελευταίο άγριο βερβερικό λιοντάρι σκοτώθηκε το 1922 στο Μαρόκο. * P. l. senegalensis (Π. ο λ. ο σενεγαλέζικοσ), γνωστό και ως λιοντάρι της δυτικής Αφρικής, βρίσκεται στη δυτική Αφρική, από τη Σενεγάλη έως τη Νιγηρία. * P. l. azandica (Π. ο λ, ο αζαντεσικός), γνωστό και ως λιοντάρι του βορειοανατολικού Κονγκό, βρίσκεται στις νοτιοανατολικές περιοχές του Κονγκό. * P. l. nubica (Π. ο λ. ο νουβικός), γνωστό ως λιοντάρι της ανατολικής Αφρικής ή λιοντάρι Μασάι, βρίσκεται στην ανατολική Αφρική, από την Αιθιοπία και την Κένυα έως την Τανζανία και τη Μοζαμβίκη. * P. l. bleyenberghi (Π. ο λ. του Μπλέγιενμεργκ), γνωστό και ως νοτιοδυτικό λιοντάρι ή λιοντάρι της Κατάνγκα, βρίσκεται στη νοτιοδυτική Αφρική, στη Ναμίμπια, στην Μποτσουάνα, στην Ανγκόλα, στην Κατάνγκα (του Κονγκό), στη Ζάμπια και τη Ζιμπάμπουε. * P. l. krugeri (Π. ο λ. του Κρούγκερ), γνωστό και ως λιοντάρι της νοτιοανατολικής Αφρικής ή λιοντάρι του Τράνσβααλ, βρίσκεται στην περιοχή Τράνσβααλ της νοτιοανατολικής Αφρικής, συμπεριλαμβανομένου του Εθνικού Πάρκου Κρούγκερ. * P. l. melanochaita (Π. ο λ. ο μελανόχαιτος), γνωστό και ως λιοντάρι του Ακρωτηρίου, εξαφανίστηκε σε άγρια κατάσταση περί το 1860. Αποτελέσματα έρευνας στο μιτοχονδριακό DNA υποστηρίζουν την υπόστασή του ως ξεχωριστό υποείδος. Φαίνεται πιθανό ότι το λιοντάρι του Ακρωτηρίου ήταν απλώς ο νοτιότερος πληθυσμός του υφιστάμενου P. l. krugeri. Προϊστορικά Μερικά επιπλέον υποείδη υπήρχαν σε προϊστορικά χρόνια: * P. l. atrox (Π. ο λ. ο στυγερός), γνωστό και ως αμερικανικό λιοντάρι, ή αμερικανικό λιοντάρι των σπηλαίων, αφθονούσε στην Αμερική, από την Αλάσκα έως το Περού κατά το Πλειστόκαινο μέχρι πριν από 10.000 χρόνια περίπου. Αυτό το υποείδος και το λιοντάρι των σπηλαίων θεωρούνταν κάποτε ότι αποτελούσαν ξεχωριστά είδη, όμως πρόσφατες φυλογενετικές έρευνες έδειξαν ότι είναι υποείδη του λιονταριού (Panthera leo). Ήταν ένα από τα μεγαλύτερα υποείδη που υπήρξαν, καθώς το μήκος του εκτιμάται ότι ήταν 1,6-2,5 μέτρα. * P. l. fossilis (Π. ο λ. το απολίθωμα), γνωστό και ως πρώιμο ευρωπαϊκό λιοντάρι των σπηλαίων του Μέσου Πλειστόκαινου, έφθασε στο απόγειό του περίπου 500.000 χρόνια πριν, ενώ έχουν βρεθεί απολιθώματά του στη Γερμανία και την Ιταλία. Ήταν μεγαλύτερο από τα σημερινά λιοντάρια, φτάνοντας το μέγεθος του αμερικάνικου λιονταριού.Ernst Probst: Deutschland in der Urzeit. Orbis Verlag, 1999. ISBN 3-572-01057-8 * P. l. spelaea (Π. ο λ. ο σπήλαιος), γνωστό και ως ευρωπαϊκό λιοντάρι των σπηλαίων, ευρασιατικό λιοντάρι των σπηλαίων, ή ευρωπαϊκό λιοντάρι των σπηλαίων του Άνω Πλειστοκαίνου, βρίσκονταν στην Ευρασία μεταξύ 300.000 και 10.000 χρόνια πριν. Το είδος είναι γνωστό από παλαιολιθικές σπηλαιογραφίες (όπως αυτές στην εικόνα αριστερά), χαράξεις σε ελεφαντόδοντο, και πήλινα αγαλματίδια, που δίνουν ενδείξεις ότι είχε προεξέχοντα αυτιά, φουντωτή ουρά και πιθανώς αμυδρές ρίγες, και ότι τουλάχιστον κάποια αρσενικά τραχηλικό πτίλλωμα ή πρωτόγονες χαίτες. * P. l. vereshchagini, γνωστό και ως Βερίγγειο λιοντάρι των σπηλαίων, βρέθηκε στη Γιακουτία (Ρωσία), στην Αλάσκα (ΗΠΑ), και στην περιοχή του Γιούκον (Καναδάς). Αναλύσεις των κρανίων και των γνάθων αυτού του λιονταριού έχουν δείξει ότι ήταν διακριτά μεγαλύτερο από το ευρωπαϊκό λιοντάρι των σπηλαίων και μικρότερο από το αμερικάνικο λιοντάρι, με διαφορετικές αναλογίες κρανίου. Αμφίβολα * P. l. sinhaleyus, γνωστό και ως λιοντάρι της Σρι Λάνκα, φαίνεται να έχει εκλείψει πριν από περίπου 39.000 χρόνια. Είναι γνωστό μόνο από δύο δόντια που βρέθηκαν σε αποθέσεις στην Κουρουβίτα. Βασιζόμενος σε αυτά τα δόντια ο P. Deraniyagala ανακοίνωσε το υποείδος το 1939.. * P. l. europaea, γνωστό και ως Ευρωπαϊκό λιοντάρι, πιθανότατα ήταν το ίδιο ακριβώς με το Panthera leo persica ή το Panthera leo spelea. Η υπόστασή του ως υποείδος δεν έχει επιβεβαιωθεί. Εξαφανίστηκε περί το 100 μ.Χ. εξαιτίας του κυνηγιού και της υπερεκμετάλλευσης. Βρίσκονταν στα Βαλκάνια, την Ιταλική Χερσόνησο, τη νότια Γαλλία και την Ιβηρική Χερσόνησο. Ήταν ιδιαίτερα δημοφιλές αντικείμενο κυνηγιού ανάμεσα στους Ρωμαίους, τους Έλληνες και τους Μακεδόνες. * P. l. youngi ή Panthera youngi, έφθασε στο απόγειό του 350.000 χρόνια πριν. Η σχέση του με τα υπάρχοντα λιοντάρια είναι ασαφής και πιθανώς εκπροσωπεί ένα διακριτό είδος. * P. l. maculatus, γνωστό και ως Μαρόζι ή πιτσιλωτό λιοντάρι, μερικές φορές πιστεύεται ότι είναι ξεχωριστό υποείδος, αλλά ενδέχεται να είναι απλώς ενήλικο λιοντάρι που διατήρησε τις παιδικές βούλες. Αν θεωρηθεί ξεχωριστό υποείδος αυτό καθεαυτό, και όχι ένας μικρός αριθμός ασυνήθιστα χρωματισμένων ατόμων, εξέλειψε το 1931. Μια λιγότερο πιθανή εκδοχή είναι να είναι φυσικό υβρίδιο λεοπάρδαλης και λιονταριού, κοινώς γνωστό ως λέοπον (leopon). Υβρίδια Τα λιοντάρια είναι γνωστό ότι αναπαράγονται με τίγρεις (πιο συχνά με τα υποείδη της Σιβηρίας και της Βεγγάλης) και δημιουργούν υβρίδια που αποκαλούνται liger και tigon.. Έχουν διασταυρωθεί και με λεοπαρδάλεις παράγοντας leopon, καθώς και με τζάγκουαρ των οποίων οι απόγονοι καλούνται jaglion. Το μαζρόζι εκτιμάται ότι είναι είτε υποείδος πιτσιλωτού λιονταριού είτε φυσικό υβρίδιο leopon, ενώ το Πιτσιλωτό λιοντάρι του Κονγκό είναι υβρίδιο λιονταριού, τζάγκουαρ και λεοπάρδαλης που αποκαλείται lijagulep. Τέτοια υβρίδια παράγονταν συχνά παλιότερα σε ζωολογικούς κήπους, αλλά τώρα η πρακτική αυτή αποθαρρύνεται λόγω της έμφασης που δίνεται στη διατήρηση των ειδών και των υποειδών. Υβρίδια εκτρέφονται ακόμα σε ιδιωτικά θηριοτροφεία και σε ζωολογικούς κήπους της Κίνας. Το liger είναι διασταύρωση αρσενικού λιονταριού με θηλυκή τίγρη. Επειδή η θηλυκή τίγρη δεν έχει γονίδιο που να εμποδίζει την ανάπτυξη, και κληροδοτείται γονίδιο προώθησης της ανάπτυξης από το αρσενικό λιοντάρι, οι απόγονοι γίνονται πολύ μεγαλύτεροι και από τους δύο γονείς. Μοιράζονται τις φυσικές και συμπεριφορικές ιδιότητες και των δύο γονικών ειδών. Τα αρσενικά liger είναι στείρα, τα θηλυκά όμως είναι συχνά γόνιμα. Τα αρσενικά έχουν 50% πιθανότητα να έχουν χαίτη, αλλά αν έχουν αυτή είναι μέτρια, περίπου 50% της χαίτης ενός καθαρού λιονταριού. Τα liger έχουν συνήθως μήκος 3,0 με 3,7 μέτρα και βάρος από 360 έως 450 κιλά ή και παραπάνω. Το λιγότερο συχνό tigon είναι διασταύρωση λέαινας με αρσενική τίγρη. Φυσικά χαρακτηριστικά Το λιοντάρι είναι το ψηλότερο (μέτρηση μέχρι τον ώμο) από τις αιλουρίδες και το δεύτερο βαρύτερο μετά την τίγρη. Έχει δυνατά πόδια, ισχυρό σαγόνι και κυνόδοντες 8 εκατοστών, ενώ μπορεί να σκοτώσει μεγάλα θηράματα. Το κρανίο του λιονταριού είναι παρόμοιο με της τίγρης, όμως η μπροστινή περιοχή είναι συνήθως πιο πιεσμένη και επίπεδη, με ελαφρώς κοντύτερη οπισθοκογχική περιοχή και ευρύτερα ρινικά ανοίγματα. Εντούτοις λόγω της ποικιλομορφίας του κρανίου και στα δύο είδη, μόνο η δομή της κάτω γνάθου μπορεί να χρησιμοποιηθεί ως αξιόπιστη ένδειξη για το είδος. Το χρώμα του λιονταριού ποικίλει από ελαφριά ωχροκίτρινη απόχρωση έως κιτρινωπό, κοκκινωπό ή βαθύ ωχρώδες καφέ. Το κάτω μέρος του είναι εν γένει πιο ανοιχτόχρωμο και η φούντα της ουράς μαύρη. Οι σκύμνοι γεννιούνται με καφέ βούλες στο σώμα τους, που μοιάζουν με της λεοπάρδαλης. Παρόλο που εξαφανίζονται όταν το λιοντάρι ενηλικιώνεται, αχνές βούλες διακρίνονται συχνά στα πόδια και στο κάτω μέρος, ιδίως στις λέαινες. Τα λιοντάρια είναι τα μόνα μέλη της οικογένειας των αιλουριδών που παρουσιάζουν εμφανή σεξουαλικό διμορφισμό, δηλαδή τα αρσενικά και τα θηλυκά είναι εμφανώς διαφορετικά. Κάθε φύλο επίσης έχει εξειδικευμένο ρόλο στην αγέλη. Για παράδειγμα η λέαινα, ως κυνηγός, δεν έχει την παχιά ογκώδη χαίτη που έχει το αρσενικό, η οποία φαίνεται ότι παρεμποδίζει την ικανότητα του αρσενικού στο καμουφλάζ όταν παραμονεύει ενώ προκαλεί υπερθέρμανση στο κυνήγι. Το χρώμα της χαίτης ποικίλει από ξανθό έως μαύρο, σκουραίνοντας εν γένει καθώς το λιοντάρι μεγαλώνει σε ηλικία. Το βάρος των ενήλικων λιονταριών κυμαίνεται μεταξύ 150 και 250 κιλά για τα αρσενικά και 120-180 κιλά για τα θηλυκά. Κατά μέσο όρο τα αρσενικά ζυγίζουν 190 κιλά και τα θηλυκά 125 κιλά. Ο Νόργουελ και ο Τζάκσον αναφέρουν μέσα βάρη 181 κιλά για αρσενικά και 126 για θηλυκά, ενώ ένα λιοντάρι που σκοτώθηκε κοντά στο Όρος Κένυα ζύγιζε 272 κιλά. Το μέγεθος των λιονταριών τείνει να ποικίλει ανάλογα με το περιβάλλον και την περιοχή τους. με αποτέλεσμα μεγάλο εύρος στα καταγεγραμμένα βάρη. Για παράδειγμα, τα λιοντάρια στη Νότια Αφρική τείνουν εν γένει να είναι 5 τοις εκατό βαρύτερα από αυτά της Ανατολικής Αφρικής.Scott, Jonathon; Scott, Angela. (2002) Big Cat Diary: Lion, p. 80 Το μήκος του σώματος μαζί με το κεφάλι είναι 170-250 εκατοστά στα αρσενικά και 140-175 εκατοστά στα θηλυκά, το ύψος μέχρι τον ώμο είναι περίπου 123 εκατοστά στα αρσενικά και περίπου 107 στα θηλυκά. Το μήκος της ουράς κυμαίνεται μεταξύ 90–105 εκατοστά στα αρσενικά και 70–100 εκατοστά στα θηλυκά. Το μακρύτερο γνωστό λιοντάρι ήταν ένα αρσενικό με μαύρη χαίτη που σκοτώθηκε κοντά στο Μούκσο, στη νότια Ανγκόλα τον Οκτώβριο του 1973, ενώ το βαρύτερο ήταν ένα ανθρωποφάγο λιοντάρι που σκοτώθηκε το 1936 έξω από το Hectorspruit στο ανατολικό Τράνσβααλ, στη Νότια Αφρική και ζύγιζε 313 κιλά.Wood, The Guinness Book of Animal Facts and Feats. Sterling Pub Co Inc (1983), ISBN 978-0-85112-235-9 Τα λιοντάρια στην αιχμαλωσία τείνουν να είναι μεγαλύτερα από αυτά σε άγρια κατάσταση, το βαρύτερο λιοντάρι που έχει καταγραφεί ήταν ένα αρσενικό στον ζωολογικό κήπο του Κόλτσεστερ στην Αγγλία το 1970, ονόματι Σίμπα, που ζύγιζε 375 κιλά.Jungle Photos Africa Animals mammals - lion natural history Wood, G. 1983. The Guinness book of animal facts and feats. Sterling Pub. Co. Inc. 3rd. edition. 256 pp. Το πλέον ευδιάκριτο χαρακτηριστικό, κοινό και στα δύο φύλα είναι η φουντωτή απόληξη της ουράς. Σε κάποια λιοντάρια η φούντα περικλείει ένα σκληρό αγκάθι ή κεντρί μήκους περίπου 5 χιλιοστών, που σχηματίζεται από το τελικό τμήμα των οστών της ουράς που έχουν συνενωθεί. Το λιοντάρι είναι το μόνο αιλουροειδές με αυτό το χαρακτηριστικό, ενώ η λειτουργία του παραμένει άγνωστη. Η φούντα δεν υπάρχει κατά τη γέννηση και αρχίζει σχηματίζεται 5½ μήνες μετά, ενώ είναι αναγνωρίσιμη στους 7 μήνες.Schaller, p. 28 Χαίτη Η χαίτη του ενήλικου αρσενικού λιονταριού, μοναδική ανάμεσα στα αιλουροειδή, είναι το πιο διακριτό χαρακτηριστικό του είδους. Κάνει το αρσενικό να φαίνεται μεγαλύτερο, παρέχοντας του εξαιρετικά εκφοβιστική εμφάνιση. Αυτό το βοηθά στις αναμετρήσεις του με άλλα λιοντάρια αλλά και με τους κύριους ανταγωνιστές του στην Αφρική, την στικτή ύαινα.. Η παρουσία, η απουσία, το χρώμα και το μέγεθος της χαίτης σχετίζεται με τις γενετικές προϋποθέσεις, τη σεξουαλική ωριμότητα και την παραγωγή τεστοστερόνης. Όσο πιο μεγάλη και σκούρα είναι χαίτη τόσο πιο υγιές είναι εν γένει το λιοντάρι. Η σεξουαλική επιλογή συντρόφων από τη λέαινα ευνοεί τα αρσενικά με την πυκνότερη και σκουρότερη χαίτη. Έρευνες στην Τανζανία υποδεικνύουν ότι το μήκος της χαίτης αποτελεί ένδειξη επιτυχίας σε ενδεχόμενη μάχη στις σχέσεις ανάμεσα στα αρσενικά. Τα άτομα μα σκούρες χαίτες ενδέχεται να έχουν μεγαλύτερη διάρκεια αναπαραγωγικής ζωής και υψηλότερο ποσοστό επιβίωσης στους απογόνους τους, παρόλο που υποφέρουν τους πιο ζεστούς μήνες του χρόνου. Σε αγέλες που έχουν δύο ή τρία αρσενικά, είναι πιθανό οι λέαινες να επιδιώξουν να ζευγαρώσουν με το αρσενικό που έχει τη μεγαλύτερη χαίτη.. thumb|Ένα [[λιοντάρι του Τσάβο χωρίς χαίτη, το οποίο έχει επίσης λιγότερο τρίχωμα στο σώμα, στο Τσάβο, Ανατολικό Εθνικό Πάρκο, Κένυα]] thumb|left|Ποικιλία της χαίτης στα λιοντάρια της ανατολικής Αφρικής Οι επιστήμονες κάποτε πίστευαν ότι η υπόσταση κάποιων υποειδών μπορούσε να καθοριστεί από τη μορφολογία, συμπεριλαμβανομένου του μεγέθους της χαίτης. Η μορφολογία χρησιμοποιήθηκε για την αναγνώριση υποειδών όπως το βερβερικό λιοντάρι και το λιοντάρι του Ακρωτηρίου. Εντούτοις η έρευνα έχει δείξει ότι περιβαλλοντικοί παράγοντες επηρεάζουν το χρώμα και το μέγεθος της χαίτης, όπως η θερμοκρασία. Η χαμηλότερη θερμοκρασία περιβάλλοντος για παράδειγμα στους ευρωπαϊκούς και νοτιοαμερικανικούς ζωολογικούς κήπους ενδέχεται να προκαλέσουν μεγαλύτερη χαίτη. Έτσι η χαίτη δεν αποτελεί αναγνωριστικό κριτήριο για τα υποείδη. Τα αρσενικά του ασιατικού υποείδους εντούτοις, χαρακτηρίζονται από αραιότερες χαίτες από αυτές του μέσου αφρικανικού λιονταριού. Λιοντάρια χωρίς χαίτη έχουν αναφερθεί στη Σενεγάλη και το Ανατολικό Εθνικό Πάρκο του Τσάβο στην Κένυα, και επίσης το αρχικό λευκό αρσενικό λιοντάρι από το Τιμμπαβάτι ήταν χωρίς χαίτη. Τα ευνουχισμένα λιοντάρια έχουν ελάχιστη χαίτη. Έλλειψη χαίτης παρατηρείται μερικές φορές και σε ενδογαμικούς πληθυσμούς λιονταριών, η ενδογαμικότητα έχει αποτέλεσμα εκτός από αυτό και χαμηλή γονιμότητα. Πολλές λέαινες έχουν τραχηλικό πτίλωμα το οποίο μπορεί να είναι ευδιάκριτο σε συγκεκριμένες στάσεις. Μερικές φορές εμφανίζεται σε γλυπτά και ζωγραφικές απεικονίσεις, ειδικά σε αρχαία έργα τέχνης, και παρερμηνεύεται ως χαίτη αρσενικού. Διαφέρει από τη χαίτη στο ότι βρίσκεται στη γραμμή του σαγονιού κάτω από τα αυτιά, με λιγότερο τρίχωμα, και συχνά μη εμφανές, ενώ η χαίτη εκτείνεται από τα αυτιά των αρσενικών επικαλύπτοντας συχνά όλο το περίγραμμα. Σπηλαιογραφίες που απεικονίζουν το εξαφανισμένο λιοντάρι των σπηλαίων δείχνουν ζώα σαφώς χωρίς χαίτη, ή με ελάχιστη, υποδεικνύοντας ότι δεν είχαν. . Λευκά λιοντάρια Το λευκό λιοντάριδεν είναι ξεχωριστό υποείδος, αλλά μία ειδική μορφή με τη γενετική συνθήκη του λευκισμού, η οποία προκαλεί πιο απαλό χρωματισμό, παρόμοιο με αυτόν της λευκής τίγρης. Η συνθήκη είναι παρόμοια με αυτή του μελανισμού που ευθύνεται για τους μαύρους πάνθηρες. Δεν είναι αλμπίνοι, καθώς έχουν κανονική φυσική χρωμάτωση στα μάτια και στο δέρμα. Λευκά λιοντάρια του Τρανσβαάλ (Panthera leo krugeri) έχουν βρεθεί συχνά στο Εθνικό Πάρκο Κρούγκερ και γύρω από αυτό καθώς και στο γειτονικό Ιδιωτικό Καταφύγιο Θηραμάτων Τιμμπαβάτι στην ανατολική Νότια Αφρική, αλλά συχνότερα βρίσκονται στην αιχμαλωσία, όπου οι εκτροφείς τους τα επιλέγουν εκούσια. Το ασυνήθιστο χρώμα τους οφείλεται σε ένα υπολειπόμενο γονίδιο. Η επιβεβαίωση της ύπαρξης των λευκών λιονταριών ήρθε στα τέλη του εικοστού αιώνα. Εκατοντάδες χρόνια πρωτύτερα το λευκό λιοντάρι θεωρούνταν μύθος της Νότιας Αφρικής, ενώ το λευκό τρίχωμα θεωρούνταν ότι αναπαριστούσε την καλοσύνη σε όλα τα όντα. Αναφορές για λευκά λιοντάρια υπάρχουν από τις αρχές του 1900, και συνέχισαν μέχρι το 1975 οπότε βρέθηκε μία γέννα λευκών λιονταριών στο Καταφύγιο Θηραμάτων του Τιμμπαβάτι.The rare white lions Retrieved on 20 September 2007. Βιολογία και συμπεριφορά Τα λιοντάρια περνάν τον περισσότερο χρόνο σε αναπαυόμενα όντας μη δραστήρια για περίπου 20 ώρες την ημέρα.Schaller, p. 122 Παρόλο που μπορούν να είναι δραστήρια οποιαδήποτε στιγμή, η δραστηριότητά τους κορυφώνεται μετά το σούρουπο με μία περίοδο συναναστροφής, περιποίησης και αφόδευσης. Ακολουθούν περιστασιακά ξεσπάσματα δραστηριότητας τις βραδυνές ώρες μέχρι το ξημέρωμα, ώρες κατά τις οποίες λαμβάνει χώρα κατά κύριο λόγο το κυνήγι. Ξοδεύουν κατά μέσο όρο δύο ώρες τη μέρα βαδίζοντας και 50 λεπτά τρώγοντας.Schaller, p. 120–121 Η οργάνωση της ομάδας Τα λιοντάρια είναι αρπακτικά σαρκοφάγα τα οποία εκδηλώνουν δύο τύπους κοινωνικής οργάνωσης. Κάποια είναι μόνιμα εγκατεστημένα, και ζουν σε ομάδες που λέγονται αγέλες.Schaller, p. 33 Οι αγέλες συνήθως αποτελούνται από πέντε ή έξι συγγενικά θηλυκά, τα νεογνά τους ανεξαρτήτως φύλου, και ένα ή δύο αρσενικά (γνωστά και ως συνασπισμός αν είναι πάνω από ένα) τα οποία ζευγαρώνουν με τα ενήλικα θηλυκά. Έχουν παρατηρηθεί και μεγάλες αγέλες που αποτελούνται από 30 άτομα. Ο συνασπισμός των αρσενικός που σχετίζονται με την αγέλη αποτελείται συνήθως από δύο άτομα, αλλά μπορεί να αυξηθεί σε τέσσερα και να μειωθεί ξανά με τον καιρό. Τα μικρά αρσενικά αποκλείονται από τη μητρική αγέλη όταν ενηλικιωθούν. Η δεύτερη συμπεριφορά οργάνωσης είναι οι νομάδες, οι οποίοι περιφέρονται σε μεγάλες εκτάσεις σποραδικά, είτε μοναχικά είτε σε ζευγάρια. Τα ζευγάρια πιο συχνά αποτελούνται από συγγενικά αρσενικά που έχουν αποκλειστεί από τη μητρική τους αγέλη. Αξίζει να σημειωθεί ότι ένα λιοντάρι μπορεί να αλλάξει τρόπο ζωής, οι νομάδες μπορούν να εγκατασταθούν και το αντίθετο. Τα αρσενικά περνάν από αυτό το στάδιο και κάποια δεν καταφέρνουν να προσχωρήσουν σε άλλη αγέλη. Μία θηλυκή που γίνεται νομάδας έχει πολύ μεγαλύτερη δυσκολία να ενταχθεί σε νέα αγέλη, καθώς τα θηλυκά της αγέλης είναι συγγενικά και απορρίπτουν τις περισσότερες απόπειρες από μη συγγενικά θηλυκά να ενταχθούν στην ομάδα τους. Τα αρσενικά που σχετίζονται με μια αγέλη τείνουν να παραμένουν στις παρυφές της περιοχής της, περιπολώντας την επικράτειά τους. Το γιατί η κοινωνικότητα έχει αναπτυχθεί στις λέαινες - η εντονότερη μεταξύ των αιλουροειδών - είναι αντικείμενο αντιπαράθεσης. Η αυξημένη επιτυχία στο κυνήγι είναι ένας προφανής λόγος, αλλά γίνεται λιγότερο βέβαιο αν εξεταστεί: το συντονισμένο κυνήγι φέρνει καλύτερα αποτελέσματα, αλλά επιπλέον εξασφαλίζει ότι τα μέλη που δεν κυνηγάνε παίρνουν μειωμένες κατά κεφαλή θερμίδες, εντούτοις, μερικά παίζουν τον ρόλο της ανατροφής των μικρών, τα οποία μπορούν να μείνουν μόνα τους για μεγάλα χρονικά διαστήματα.Τα μέλη της αγέλης συνήθως τείνουν να παίζουν τον ίδιο ρόλο στα κυνήγια. Η υγεία των κυνηγών είναι πρωταρχικής σημασίας για την επιβίωση της αγέλης και είναι οι πρώτοι που καταναλώνουν τη λεία επί τόπου. Άλλα πλεονεκτήματα περιλαμβάνουν την πιθανή επιλογή συγγενών (είναι καλύτερο να μοιράζεται το φαγητό με ένα συγγενικό λιοντάρι παρά με ένα ξένο), προστασία των νεογνών, διατήρηση της περιοχής, και ατομική ασφάλεια απέναντι σε τραυματισμό και πείνα. Οι λέαινες αναλαμβάνουν το μεγαλύτερο μέρος του κυνηγιού της αγέλης, όντας μικρότερες, ταχύτερες και πιο ευκίνητες από τα αρσενικά καθώς και απαλλαγμένες από το βάρος της βαριάς χαίτης που προκαλεί υπερθέρμανση. Δρουν συντονισμένα προκειμένου να παραμονέψουν και να σκοτώσουν το θήραμα με επιτυχία. Εντούτοις αν βρίσκονται αρσενικά στην περιοχή του κυνηγιού τείνουν να κυριαρχούν στο θήραμα αφού οι λέαινες το έχουν σκοτώσει και έχουν φάει. Είναι πιο πιθανό να το μοιραστούν με τα μικρά παρά με τις λέαινες ενώ σπανίως μοιράζονται θήραμα που έχουν σκοτώσει τα ίδια. Τα μικρότερα θηράματα τρώγονται επιτόπου στη θέση του κυνηγιού, και έτσι μοιράζεται ανάμεσα στους κυνηγούς, ενώ όταν το θήραμα είναι μεγαλύτερο συχνά σύρεται στην περιοχή της αγέλης. Τα μεγάλα θηράματα μοιράζονται περισσότερο,Schaller, p. 133 παρόλο που τα μέλη της αγέλης συμπεριφέρονται επιθετικά μεταξύ τους, καθώς το καθένα προσπαθεί να καταναλώσει όσο περισσότερο φαγητό είναι δυνατόν. Αμφότερα τα αρσενικά και τα θηλυκά αμύνονται εναντίον των εισβολέων. Μερικά άτομα συστηματικά ηγούνται στην άμυνα, ενώ άλλα ακολουθούν από πίσω. Τα λιοντάρια τείνουν να αναλαμβάνουν συγκεκριμένους ρόλους στην αγέλη. Αυτά που ακολουθούν στην άμυνα παρέχουν άλλες πολύτιμες υπηρεσίες στην ομάδα. Μια εναλλακτική υπόθεση είναι σχετίζεται κάποια ανταμοιβή με την ηγετική θέση στην αντιμετώπιση των εισβολέων και την ιεραρχική βαθμίδα που αντανακλάται σε αυτήν την ευθύνη. Το αρσενικό ή τα αρσενικά της αγέλης πρέπει να αμυνθούν για τη σχέση τους με ξένα αρσενικά που την επιβουλεύονται. Τα θηλυκά σχηματίζουν μία σταθερή κοινωνική μονάδα στη αγέλη, η οποία δεν ανέχεται εξωτερικά θηλυκά.Schaller, p. 37 Η κατάσταση αλλάζει μόνο με τις γεννήσεις και τους θανάτους λεαινών,Schaller, p. 39 παρόλο που τα θηλυκά μερικές φορές εγκαταλείπουν και γίνονται νομαδικά.Schaller, p. 44 Τα ανήλικα αρσενικά από την άλλη, πρέπει να εγκαταλείψουν την αγέλη όταν ωριμάσουν, σε ηλικία 2-3 ετών. Θήρευση και Διατροφή Τα λιοντάρια είναι δυνατά ζώα που συνήθως κυνηγούν σε συντονισμένες ομάδας και παραμονεύουν το επιλεγμένο θήραμα τους. Εντούτοις δεν έχουν ιδιαίτερη αντοχή, για παράδειγμα η καρδιά μιας λέαινας αποτελεί το 0,57 τοις εκατό του βάρος του σώματός της (για ένα αρσενικό το ποσοστό είναι 0,45 τοις εκατό), ενώ η καρδιά της ύαινας φτάνει σχεδόν το 1 τοις εκατό του βάρους του σώματός της.Schaller, p. 248 Έτσι παρόλο που οι λέαινες φτάνουν ταχύτητες της τάξης των 81 χιλιομέτρων την ώρα, μπορούν να την διατηρήσουν για σύντομα ξεσπάσματα μόνοSchaller, p. 247–248 και έτσι πρέπει να είναι κοντά στο θήραμα πριν ξεκινήσουν την επίθεση. Επωφελούνται από διάφορους παράγοντες που μειώνουν την ορατότητα, πολλά κυνήγια λαμβάνουν χώρα κοντά σε κάποιο είδος καλύμματος ή τη νύχτα.Schaller, p. 237 Κινούνται αθόρυβα προς το θύμα μέχρι να φτάσουν σε απόσταση περίπου 30 μέτρων ή λιγότερη. Συνήθως συνεργάζονται αρκετές λέαινες και περικυκλώνουν το κοπάδι από διαφορετικά σημεία. Μόλις πλησιάσουν επιτίθενται στο πλησιέστερο θήραμα. Η επίθεση είναι σύντομη και δυνατή, επιχειρούν να πιάσουν το θύμα με μία γρήγορη εφόρμηση και ένα τελικό άλμα. Το θύμα συνήθως φονεύεται με στραγγαλισμό, το οποίο μπορεί να προκαλέσει εγκεφαλική ισχαιμία ή ασφυξία (το οποίο καταλήγει σε υποξεμική ή γενική υποξία). Το θύμα φονεύεται επίσης καθώς το λιοντάρι του κλείνει το στόμα και τα ρουθούνια με τα σαγόνια τουRonald M. Nowak: Walker's Mammals of the World. (το οποίο επίσης προκαλεί ασφυξία). Τα μικρότερα θηράματα εντούτοις φονεύονται απλώς με ένα ισχυρό πλήγμα του ποδιού. Τα θηράματα αποτελούνται κυρίως από μεγάλα θηλαστικά, γκνου, ιμπάλα, ζέβρες, βούβαλους και φακόχοιροι στην Αφρική και νιγκλάι, αγριόχοιροι, και διάφορα είδη ελαφιών στην Ινδία. Θηράματα αποτελούν και πολλά άλλα είδη αναλόγως με τη διαθεσιμότητα. Κυρίως περιλαμβάνονται οπληφόρα που ζυγίζουν 50 έως 300 κιλά όπως κούντου, αλκέλαφους, όρυγες και ταυρότραγους (ελάντ). Περιστασιακά σκοτώνουν σχετικά μικρά είδη όπως γαζέλες Τόμσον ή σπρίνγκμποκ. Τα λιοντάρια που ζουν κοντά στην ακτή της Ναμίμπ τρέφονται εκτεταμένα με πτερυγιόποδα.50/50—SA's top enviro tv programme Τα λιοντάρια που κυνηγούν σε ομάδες είναι ικανά να σκοτώσουν τα περισσότερα ζώα, ακόμα και υγιείς ενήλικες, αλλά στα περισσότερα μέρη όπου ευδοκιμούν σπανίως επιτίθενται σε πολύ μεγάλα θηράματα, όπως πλήρως ανεπτυγμένες αρσενικές καμηλοπαρδάλεις λόγω του κινδύνου να τραυματιστούν. Εκτεταμένα στατιστικά στοιχεία που έχουν συλλεχθεί από διάφορες μελέτες δείχνουν ότι τα λιοντάρια τρέφονται με θηλαστικά βάρους 190-550 κιλών. Το γκνου είναι το πλέον προτιμώμενο θήραμα στο Σερενγκέτι και ακολουθεί η ζέβρα.The Art of Being a Lion pg 186, Christine and Michel Denis-Huot, Friedman/Fairfax, 2002 Οι περισσότεροι ενήλικες ιπποπόταμοι, ρινόκεροι, ελέφαντες, και μικρότερες γαζέλες, ιμπάλα και άλλες ευέλικτες αντιλόπες εν γένει δεν αποτελούν θηράματα. Εντούτοις καπηλοπαρδάλεις και βούβαλοι είναι συχνά, σε συγκεκριμένες περιοχές. Για παράδειγμα στο Εθνικό Πάρκο Κρούγκερ, τα λιοντάρια κυνηγούν τακτικά καμηλοπαρδάλεις. Στο Πάρκο Μανιάρα, οι βούβαλοι του ακρωτηρίου αποτελούν το 62% της διατροφής του λιονταριού,"Among the Elephants", Iain and Oria Douglas-Hamilton, 1975 λόγω της μεγάλης πυκνότητας του πληθυσμού των βουβάλων. Περιστασιακά θηρεύονται και ιπποππόταμοι, αλλά οι ενήλικοι ρινόκεροι εν γένει αποφεύγονται. Εντούτοις κυνηγούν και ζώα μικρότερα από 190 κιλά, όπως φακόχοιρους, ανάλογα με τη διαθεσιμότητα. Σε κάποιες περιοχές ειδικεύονται στο κυνήγι μη συνηθισμένων θηραμάτων, όπως στον ποταμό Σαβούτι, όπου κυνηγούν ελέφαντες. Οι οδηγοί του Πάρκου στην περιοχή έχουν αναφέρει ότι τα λιοντάρια, οδηγούμενα από υπερβολική πείνα, άρχισαν να επιτίθενται σε νεογνά ελεφάντων, μετά σε νεαρούς ελέφαντες και περιστασιακά σε πλήρως ανεπτυγμένους ενήλικες κατά τη διάρκεια της νύχτας, όταν η όραση του ελέφαντα είναι ανεπαρκής. Το λιον΄ταρια επιτίθενται και σε οικιακά ζώα. Στην Ινδία οι αγελάδες αποτελούν σημαντικό μέρος της διατροφής τους.Vivek Menon: A Field Guide to Indian Mammals. Είναι ικανά να σκοτώσουν και άλλα αρπακτικά όπως λεοπαρδάλεις, τσιτάχ, ύαινες και αγριόσκυλα, εντούτοις (εν αντιθέσει με τους περισσότερους αιλουρίδες) σπανίως τρώνε το θύμα αφού το σκοτώσουν. Ακόμα τρώνε θνησιμαία, είναι νεκρά από φυσικά αίτια, είτε σκοτωμένα από άλλα αρπακτικά, και έτσι συνεχώς αναζητούν όρνεα που να πετούν κυκλικά, αντιλαμβανόμενα ότι αυτό αποτελεί ένδειξη για νεκρό ή εξαντλημένο ζώο.Schaller, p. 213 Ένα λιοντάρι μπορεί να φάει έως και 30 κιλά σε ένα γεύμα, και αν δεν μπορεί να καταναλώσει όλη τη λεία, θα ξεκουραστεί για λίγες ώρες μέχρι να μπορεί να καταναλώσει παραπάνω. Σε μια ζεστή μέρα η αγέλη μπορεί να αποτραβηχτεί σε κάποια σκιά, αφήνοντας ένα ή δύο αρσενικά να φρουρούν τη λεία.Schaller, p. 270–276 Μία ενήλικη λέαινα χρειάζεται περίπου 5 κιλά κρέας την ημέρα ενώ ένα αρσενικό περίπου 7. Επειδή οι λέαινες κυνηγούν σε ανοικτούς χώρους όπου γίνονται εύκολα αντιληπτές από τα θηράματά τους, τη συνεργατική θήρα αυξάνει τις πιθανότητες της επιτυχίας, ειδικά για τα μεγαλύτερα θηράματα. Η ομαδική δουλειά επιτρέπει και την υπεράσπιση του κυνηγιού πιο εύκολα, απέναντι σε άλλα μεγάλα αρπακτικά όπως οι ύαινες, οι οποίες έλκονται από τα όρνεα από χιλιόμετρα μακρυά στις ανοιχτές σαβάνες. Οι λέαινες αναλαμβάνουν το περισσότερο κυνήγι, τα αρσενικά της αγέλης συνήθως δεν συμμετέχουν εκτός από τις περιπτώσεις μεγαλύτερων θηραμάτων όπως καμηλοπαρδάλεις και βούβαλοι. Σε ένα χαρακτηριστικό κυνήγι κάθε λέαινα έχει την προτιμώμενή της θέση στην ομάδα, είτε παρακολουθεί το θήραμα από τα πλευρά και μετά επιτίθεται, είτε κινείται στο κέντρο της ομάδας πιάνοντας θηράματα που διέφυγαν από άλλες λέαινες. Τα μικρά λιοντάρια εμφανίζουν τη συμπεριφορά παρακολούθησης του θηράματος σε ηλικία τριών μηνών, παρόλο που δεν συμμετέχουν στο κυνήγι μέχρι να γίνουν σχεδόν ενός έτους. Αποτελεσματικά κυνηγάν όταν πλησιάζουν τα δύο χρόνια.Schaller, p. 153 Αναπαραγωγή και κύκλος της ζωής Οι περισσότερες λέαινες ζευγαρώνουν πριν γίνουν τεσσάρων ετών.Schaller, p. 29 Τα λιοντάρια δεν ζευγαρώνουν κάποια συγκεκριμένη περίοδο του χρόνου, και τα θηλυκά είναι πολύοιστρα.Schaller, p. 174 Όπως και τα υπόλοιπα αιλουροειδή, το πέος του λιονταριού έχει ακίδες που έχουν φορά προς τα πίσω. Όταν εξέρχεται το πέος, οι ακίδες ξύνουν έντονα τον κόλπο του θηλυκού, γεγονός που μπορεί να προκαλέσει ωορρηξία.. Η λέαινα μπορεί να ζευγαρώσει με πάνω από ένα αρσενικό όταν είναι στις μέρες της.Schaller, p. 142 Κατά τη διάρκεια ενός κύκλου ζευγαρώματος που μπορεί να διαρκέσει αρκετές μέρες, το ζευγάρι συνουσιάζεται είκοσι με σαράντα φορές την ημέρα και είναι πιθανό να απέχουν και από το φαγητό. Η μέση περίοδος κύησης διαρκεί περίπου 110 μέρες, ενώ το θηλυκό γεννάει ένα με τέσσερα μικρά σε μία απόμερη φωλιά, συνήθως μακρυά από την υπόλοιπη αγέλη. Συχνά κυνηγάει μόνο του όσο τα νεογνά είναι ακόμα αδύναμα, παραμένοντας σχετικά κοντά στη φωλιά.Scott, Jonathon; Scott, Angela. (2002), Big Cat Diary: Lion, p. 45 Τα μικρά γεννιούνται τυφλά και τα μάτια τους δεν ανοίγουν παρά μόνο μετά από περίπου μία εβδομάδα από τη γέννα. Ζυγίζουν 1,2 με 2,1 κιλά όταν γεννιούνται και είναι σχεδόν ανήμπορα, ξεκινώντας να μπουσουλάν μία με δύο μέρες μετά και να περπατάν όταν γίνονται περίπου τριών εβδομάδων.Schaller, p. 143 Η λέαινα μετακινεί τα μικρά της σε νέα φωλιά αρκετές φορές τον μήνα, μεταφέροντας τα ένα ένα από τον αυχένα, ώστε να εμποδίσει τη συσσώρευση οσμών σε ένα μόνο μέρος και έτσι να μην προσελκύσει την προσοχή αρπακτικών που μπορούν να βλάψουν τα νεογνά. Συνήθως η μητέρα μαζί με τα μικρά της δεν επανεντάσσεται στην αγέλη μέχρι να γίνουν έξι με οκτώ εβδομάδων.Scott, Jonathon; Scott, Angela. p. 45 Εντούτοις μερικές φορές η επανένταξη γίνεται νωρίτερα, ιδιαίτερα αν έχουν γεννήσει και άλλες λέαινες την ίδια περίοδο. Για παράδειγμα οι λέαινες της αγέλης συχνά συγχρονίζουν τους αναπαραγωγικούς τους κύκλους ώστε να συνεργάζονται στην ανατροφή και το θήλασμα των μικρών (μόλις τα μικρά περάσουν το αρχικό στάδιο της απομόνωσης με τη μητέρα τους), τα οποία θηλάζουν αδιακρίτως από οποιαδήποτε από τις ικανές για θηλασμό θηλυκές της αγέλης. Εκτός από τη μεγαλύτερη προστασία, ο συγχρονισμός των γεννήσεων έχει το πλεονέκτημα ότι τα μικρά καταλήγουν να έχουν όλα σχεδόν το ίδιο μέγεθος, έχοντας έτσι ίσες πιθανότητες επιβίωσης. Αν για παράδειγμα μία λέαινα γεννήσει λίγους μήνες μετά από μία άλλη, τότε τα νεότερα λιονταράκια, όντας πολύ μικρότερα από τα άλλα, επισκιάζονται από αυτά στο φαγητό, με αποτέλεσμα ο θάνατος από πείνα να είναι πιο κοινός στα νεότερα μικρά. Εκτός από την ασιτία, τα μικρά αντιμετωπίζουν πολλούς άλλους κινδύνους, όπως το να δεχτούν επίθεση από τσακάλια, ύαινες, λεοπαρδάλεις, αετούς και φίδια. Κινδυνεύουν ακόμα και από βουβάλια, αν αυτά εντοπίσουν τη φωλιά από την οσμή, οπότε συχνά ορμούν προς τα εκεί ποδοπατώντας τα ενώ προσπαθούν να αποκρούσουν τη λέαινα. Επιπλέον όταν ένα ή περισσότερα νέα αρσενικά εκτοπίσουν τα προηγούμενα αρσενικά της αγέλης, συχνά σκοτώνουν τα μικρά, ενδεχομένως επειδή τα θηλυκά δεν γίνονται ξανά γόνιμα και δεκτικά μέχρι τα μικρά τους να ωριμάσουν ή να πεθάνουν. Εν γένει το 80 τοις εκατό των μικρών πεθαίνουν πριν γίνουν δύο ετών. Όταν εισαχθούν στην αγέλη τα μικρά λιοντάρια, αρχικά δεν έχουν αυτοπεποίθηση όταν αντιμετωπίζουν άλλα ενήλικα λιοντάρια εκτός από τη μητέρα τους. Εντούτοις σύντομα αρχίζουν να εμπλέκονται στη ζωή της αγέλης, παίζοντας μεταξύ τους ή προσπαθώντας να αρχίσουν παιχνίδι με τα ενήλικα. Οι λέαινες με δικά τους μικρά είναι συνήθως πιο ανεκτικές με τα μικρά των άλλων από αυτές που δεν έχουν. Η ανοχή των αρσενικών στα μικρά ποικίλει, άλλες φορές ανέχονται υπομονετικά και αφήνουν τα μικρά να παίζουν με την ουρά ή τη χαίτη τους, ενώ άλλες τα διώχνουν βίαια.Scott, Jonathon; Scott, Angela; p. 46 Τα μικρά απογαλακτίζονται έξι με επτά μήνες μετά τη γέννησή τους. Τα αρσενικά λιοντάρια ενηλικιώνονται όταν γίνουν 3 ετών, ενώ σε ηλικία 4-5 ετών είναι ικανά να προκαλέσουν και να εκτοπίσουν άλλα αρσενικά λιοντάρια μιας αγέλης. Αρχίζουν να γερνούν και να εξασθενούν όταν είναι 10 με 15, το αργότερο, ετών, αν δεν έχουν τραυματιστεί σοβαρά ενώ υπερασπίζονται την αγέλη τους (αν εκδιωχθούν από μια αγέλη από άλλα αρσενικά, σπανίως καταφέρνουν να αποκτήσουν άλλη). Αυτό τους αφήνει ένα σύντομο περιθώριο ώστε να γεννηθούν και να ωριμάσουν οι απόγονοί τους. Αν είναι ικανά να τεκνοποιήσουν μόλις αναλάβουν μια αγέλη, εν δυνάμει, μπορεί να αποκτήσουν περισσότερους απόγονους που θα έχουν φθάσει σε ώριμη ηλικία πριν εκτοπιστούν. Μια λέαινα μπορεί να επιχειρήσει να υπερασπιστεί τα μικρά της λυσσαλέα από ένα αρσενικό που μόλις ανήλθε στην αγέλη, σπανίως όμως τέτοιες ενέργειες είναι επιτυχείς. Συνήθως σκοτώνει όλα τα μικρά που είναι μικρότερα των δύο ετών. Η λέαινα είναι πιο αδύνατη και ελαφρύτερη από το αρσενικό λιοντάρι, η επιτυχία είναι πιθανότερη αν μια ομάδα τριών ή τεσσάρων μητέρων ενωθεί εναντίον ενός αρσενικού. Αντίθετα με την κοινή πεποίθηση, δεν αποπέμπονται μόνο τα αρσενικά από την αγέλη τους γινόμενα νομάδες, παρ'όλο που σίγουρα η πλειονότητα των θηλυκών παραμένει στην αγέλη που γεννήθηκε. Εντούτοις όταν η αγέλη μεγαλώσει πολύ, η νέα γενιά θηλυκών μπορεί να υποχρεωθεί να την εγκαταλείψει και να αναζητήσει δική της περιοχή. Επιπλέον αν αναλάβει την αγέλη νέο αρσενικό, τα ανήλικα μικρά ανεξαρτήτως φύλο μπορεί να εκδιωχθούν από αυτή.Scott, Jonathon; Scott, Angela. p. 68'' Η νομαδική ζωή είναι σκληρή για τα θηλυκά. Σπανίως μία λέαινα καταφέρνει να αναθρέψει τα μικρά της ωσότου ενηλικιωθούν, χωρίς την προστασία της αγέλης. Υγιεινή Παρόλο που τα ενήλικα λιοντάρια δεν έχουν φυσικούς εχθρούς, τα στοιχεία υποδεικνύουν ότι η πλειοψηφία έχει βίαιο θάνατο από ανθρώπους ή άλλα λιοντάρια.Schaller, p. 183 Αυτό αληθεύει κυρίως για τα αρσενικά, τα οποία είναι πιο πιθανό να συμπλακούν με αντίπαλα αρσενικά. Στην πραγματικότητα παρόλο που το αρσενικό λιοντάρι μπορεί να φτάσει τα 15 ή 16 χρόνια αν καταφέρει να αποφύγει να εκδιωχθεί από την αγέλη, η πλειοψηφία των αρσενικών δεν ζει πάνω από 10 χρόνια. Αυτός είναι ο λόγος που το μέσο προσδόκιμο ζωής για τα αρσενικά είναι σημαντικά μικρότερο σε άγρια κατάσταση από τις λέαινες. Εντούτοις και τα δύο φύλα μπορεί να τραυματιστούν ή να σκοτωθούν να δύο αγέλες με αλληλεπικαλυπτόμενες περιοχές συμπλακούν. Πολλά είδη τσιμπουριών προσβάλουν τα αυτιά, τον λαιμό και τη βουβωνική χώρα των λιονταριών.Schaller, p. 184 Ενήλικες μορφές διαφόρων κεστοειδών σκουληκιών cestoda ειδών του γένους Taenia έχουν βρεθεί στα έντερα των λιονταριών, των οποίων οι προνύμφες βρίσκονταν αρχικά σε αντιλόπες. Τα λιοντάρια στην προστατευόμενη περιοχή του Νγκορονγκορο προβλήθηκαν από μία έξαρση μυγών των στάβλων (Stomoxys calcitrans) το 1962, με αποτέλεσμα να γεμίσουν πληγές και να εξασθενίσουν. Προσπαθούσαν ανεπιτυχώς να αποφύγουν τις μύγες είτε σκαρφαλώνοντας σε δέντρα είτε συρόμενα σε λαγούμια υαινών. Πολλά πέθαναν ή μετανάστευσαν ενώ ο πληθυσμός τους μειώθηκε από 70 σε 15 άτομα. Ένα πιο πρόσφατο ξέσπασμα το 2001 σκότωσε 6 λιοντάρια. Τα λιοντάρια, ιδιαίτερα σε αιχμαλωσία, είναι ευάλωτα στον ιό CDV (Canine Distemper Virus), τον ιός ανοσοποιητικής ανεπάρκειας των αιλουροειδών (FIV), και τη Λοιμώδη περιτονίτιδα των αιλουροειδών (FIP). Το CDV μεταδίδεται από τα οικιακά σκυλιά και άλλα σαρκοφάγα, ένα ξέσπασμα του ιού το 1994 στο Εθνικό Πάρκο του Σερενγκέτι είχε ως αποτέλεσμα πολλά λιοντάρια να εμφανίζουν νευρολογικά συμπτώματα. Κατά τη διάρκεια του ξεσπάσματος αρκετά λιοντάρια πέθαναν από πνευμονία και εγκεφαλίτιδα. Ο FIV είναι παρόμοιος με τον HIV και ενώ δεν είναι γνωστό το αν έχει δυσμενής επιπτώσεις στα λιοντάρια, προσβάλει τις οικιακές γάτες, έτσι ώστε το Species Survival Plan εισηγήθηκε τη συστηματική εξέταση των αιχμάλωτων λιονταριών. Εμφανίζεται με υψηλή έως ενδημική συχνότητα σε διάφορους άγριους πληθυσμούς, αλλά απουσιάζει από τα ασιατικά λιοντάρια και τα λιοντάρια της Ναμίμπιας. Επικοινωνία Όταν αναπαύονται τα λιοντάρια, η κοινωνικοποίησή του εκδηλώνεται με διάφορες συμπεριφορές, ενώ η εκφραστικές κινήσεις του είναι πολύ αναπτυγμένες. Η πιο συνήθης ειρηνική χειρονομία αφής είναι το τρίψιμο του κεφαλιού και η το γλείψιμο,Schaller, p. 85 το οποίο έχει το ξεψείρισμα στα πρωτεύοντα. (2007 edition: 0-202-30826-X) Το τρίψιμο του μετώπου, του προσώπου ή του λαιμού σε ένα άλλο λιοντάρι φαίνεται πως είναι ένα είδος χαιρετισμού, καθώς παρατηρείται συχνά όταν ένα ζώο έχει μείνει χώρια από τα άλλα για καιρό, ή μετά από μάχη ή αντιπαράθεση. Τα αρσενικά τείνουν να τρίβουν άλλα αρσενικά, ενώ τα θηλυκά και τα μικρά τρίβουν θηλυκά.Schaller, p. 85–88 Το γλείψιμο συχνά συμβαίνει σε συνδυασμό με το τρίψιμο, εν γένει είναι αμοιβαίο και ο αποδέκτης δείχνει να εκφράζει ευχαρίστηση. Το κεφάλι και ο λαιμός είναι τα πιο συνήθη μέρη του σώματος που γλείφονται, πράγμα που ενδέχεται να έχει προκύψει από λόγους ανάγκης καθώς το λιοντάρι δεν μπορεί να γλείψει αυτές της περιοχές μόνο του.Schaller, p. 88–91 Τα λιοντάρια έχουν πληθώρα εκφράσεων προσώπου και στάσεων του σώματος που χρησιμεύουν ως χειρονομίες.Schaller, p. 92–102 Επίσης μεγάλο είναι το εύρος των ήχων που είναι ικανά να βγάλουν, η ποικιλία στην ένταση και τον τόνο φαίνεται ότι παίζουν κεντρικό ρόλο στην επικοινωνία. Τα λιοντάρια βρυχώνται με πολύ χαρακτηριστικό τρόπο, ξεκινώντας με λίγους βαθείς και μακρούς βρυχηθμούς που τους ακολουθεί μια σειρά από πιο σύντομους. Πιο συχνά βρυχώνται τη νύχτα, ενώ ο βρυχηθμός μπορεί να ακουστεί σε απόσταση 8 χιλιομέτρων, και χρησιμοποιείται για να κάνει αισθητή την παρουσία του.Schaller, p. 103–113 Ο βρυχηθμός του λιονταριού έχει τη μεγαλύτερη ένταση ανάμεσα στα υπόλοιπα αιλουροειδή. Σχέσεις με άλλα αρπακτικά Σε περιοχές που συνυπάρχουν λιοντάρια και στικτές ύαινες, τα δύο είδη καταλαμβάνουν τον ίδιο οικολογικό θώκο, ανταγωνιζόμενα έτσι άμεσα μεταξύ τους. Σε μερικές περιπτώσεις η έκταση της επικάλυψης του διαιτολόγιού τους τάνει το 68.8%.[http://www.zbs.bialowieza.pl/publ/pdf/1598.pdf Prey preferences of the spotted hyaena (Crocuta crocuta) and degree of dietary overlap with the lion (Panthera leo) by M. W. Hayward, Terrestrial Ecology Research Unit, Department of Zoology, Nelson Mandela Metropolitan University, Eastern Cape, South Africa] Τα λιοντάρια εν γένει αγνοούν τις ύαινες εκτός και αν βρίσκονται στη λεία τους ή παρενοχλούνται από αυτές. Οι ύαινες τείνουν να αντιδρούν εμφανώς στην παρουσία λιονταριών, ανεξαρτήτως αν έχουν τροφή ή όχι. Τα λιοντάρια με μεγάλη ευκολία οικειοποιούνται τα θηράματα των στικτών υαινών: στο κρατήρα Νγκορονγκόρο, είναι σύνηθες τα λιοντάρια να βασίζονται κατά μεγάλο μέρος στην κλοπή της λείας από τις ύαινες, με αποτέλεσμα οι ύαινες να αυξάνουν τους ρυθμούς του κυνηγιού τους. Τα λιοντάρια ακολουθούν γρήγορα τις κραυγές-καλέσματα που βγάζουν οι ύαινες όταν υπάρχει λεία, γεγονός που αποδείχτηκε από τον Δρα. Χανς Κρούουκ, ο οποίος διαπίστωσε ότι τα λιοντάρια τον πλησίαζαν όταν έπαιζε μαγνητοφωνημένα καλέσματα για φαγητό υαινών.Interactions between Hyenas and other Carnivorous Animals from Hans Kruuk’s The Spotted Hyena: A Study of Predation and Social Behaviour The University of Chicago Press, Chicago 60637, 1972 Όταν έρχονται αντιμέτωπες με τα λιοντάρια για ένα θήραμα, οι στικτές ύαινες είτε φεύγουν είτε περιμένουν υπομονετικά σε απόσταση 30-100 μέτρων μέχρι να τελειώσουν τα λιοντάρια.Interactions with hyenas, jackals and vultures from The Serengeti lion: a study of predator-prey relations by George B. Schaller, University of Chicago Press, 1976 Σε μερικές περιπτώσεις οι ύαινες είναι αρκετά τολμηρές ώστε να φάνε δίπλα στα λιοντάρια, και περιστασιακά μπορεί να τα αναγκάσουν να φύγουν από το θήραμα. Τα δύο είδη συνήθων αντιδρούν επιθετικά μεταξύ τους ακόμα και αν δεν υπάρχει λεία στη μέση. Τα λιοντάρια μπορεί να επιτεθούν σε ύαινες και να τις κατασπαράξουν χωρίς κάποιον εμφανή λόγο: ένα αρσενικό λιοντάρι έχει κινηματογραφηθεί να σκοτώνει δύο κυρίαρχες θηλυκές ύαινες σε διαφορετικές περιστάσεις χωρίς όμως να τις φάει,Dereck and Beverley Joubert. (1992). Eternal Enemies: Lions and Hyenas. DVD. National Geographic. ενώ το 71% των θανάτων υαινών στην Ετόσα (Etosha) οφείλεται στα λιοντάρια. Οι ύαινες έχουν προσαρμοστεί σε αυτή την πίεση επιτειθέμενες πολλές μαζί σε λιοντάρια που εισέρχονται στην περιοχή τους.Competitive interactions between spotted hyenas and lions in the Etosha National Park, Namibia by Trinkel, Martina; Kastberger, Gerald. African Journal of Ecology, Volume 43, Number 3, September 2005 , pp. 220-224(5), Blackwell Publishing Πειράματα σε αιχμάλωτες στικτές ύαινες έδειξαν ότι ζώα χωρίς προηγούμενη εμπειρία με λιοντάρια αντέδρασαν αδιάφορα στη θέα τους, αλλά με φόβο στη μυρωδιά του. Τα λιοντάρια τείνουν να κυριαρχούν σε άλλα αιλουροειδή όπως τα τσιτάχ και οι λεοπαρδάλεις στις περιοχές που συνυπάρχουν. Τους κλέβουν τα θηράματα και σκοτώνουν τα μικρά τους ή ακόμα και ενήλικα άτομα αν δοθεί ευκαιρία. Το τσιτάχ έχει 50 τοις εκατό πιθανότητα να του κλέψουν το θήραμα λιοντάρια ή άλλα αρπακτικά.O'Brien, S., D. Wildt, M. Bush (1986). "The Cheetah in Genetic Peril". Scientific American 254: 68–76. Το 90% των μικρών των τσιτάχ σκοτώνονται τις πρώτες εβδομάδες της ζωής τους από άλλα αρπακτικά, και κυρίως λιοντάρια. Τα τσιτάχ για να αποφύγουν τον ανταγωνισμό κυνηγούν διαφορετικές ώρες της ημέρας και κρύβουν τα μικρά τους σε πυκνούς θάμνους. Την ίδια τακτική χρησιμοποιούν και οι λεοπαρδάλεις, οι οποίες όμως έχουν το πλεονέκτημα ότι μπορούν να επιβιώνουν καλύτερα με μικρότερα θηράματα από ότι τα λιοντάρια και τα τσιτάχ. Επιπλέον έχουν την δυνατότητα να σκαρφαλώνουν σε δέντρα όπου φυλάνε τα μικρά τους και τα θηράματά τους μακρυά από τα λιοντάρια. Εντούτοις οι λέαινες περιστασιακά μπορούν να καταφέρουν να σκαρφαλώσουν σε δέντρα και να κλέψουν θηράματα της λεοπάρδαλης.Schaller, p. 293 Παρομοίως τα λιοντάρια κυριαρχούν και στα αφρικανικά αγριόσκυλα, όχι μόνο κλέβοντας τα θηράματά τους αλλά κυνηγόντας και τα ίδια, κυρίως νεαρά άτομα και σπανίως ενήλικα.Animal Info - African Wild Dog Ο κροκόδειλος του Νείλου είναι το μόνο αρπακτικό (εκτός από τον άνθρωπο) που μπορεί να απειλήσει το λιοντάρι μόνο του. Αναλόγως με το μέγεθος του κροκοδείλου και του λιονταριού, καθένα από τα δύο μπορεί να κλέψει το θήραμα από το άλλο. Τα λιοντάρια έχει παρατηρηθεί ότι σκοτώνουν κροκόδειλους όταν βρίσκονται στη στεριά,Crocodiles! - PBS Nova transcript ενώ συμβαίνει το αντίθετο όταν λιοντάρια επιχειρούν να διασχίσουν όγκους νερού όπου υπάρχουν κροκόδειλοι, όπως αποδεικνύεται από νύχια λιονταριών που έχουν βρεθεί σε στομάχια κροκοδείλων Κατανομή και φυσική κατοικία Στην Αφρική, τα λιοντάρια βρίσκονται στη σαβάνα όπου οι σκόρπιες ακακίες τους προσφέρουν σκιά, ενώ στην Ινδία σε ένα συνονθύλευμα ξηρής σαβάνεας-δάσους και πολύ ξηρών δασών φυλλοβόλων. Σε σχετικά πρόσφατους χρόνους η φυσική κατοικία των λιονταριών εκτείνονταν από τα νότια τμήματα της Ευρασίας, από την Ελλάδα έως την Ινδία, και το μεγαλύτερο μέρος της Αφρικής, εκτός από την κεντρική ζώνη των τροπικών δασών και της ερήμου Σαχάρας. Ο Ηρόδοτος αναφέρει ότι τα λιοντάρια αφθονούσαν στην Ελλάδα γύρω στο 480 π.Χ. Ο Αριστοτέλης τα θεωρούσε σπάνια το 300 π.Χ. ενώ περί το 100 μ.Χ. είχαν εξαλειφθεί.Schaller, p. 5 Ένας πληθυσμός ασιατικών λιονταριών επιβίωσε στον Καύκασο μέχρι τον δέκατο αιώνα, το οποίο ήταν και το τελευταίο μέρος της Ευρώπης που υπήρξαν λιοντάρια. Το είδος αφανίστηκε από την Παλαιστίνη κατά τον μεσαίωνα και από το μεγαλύτερο μέρος της Ασίας κατά τον δέκατο όγδοο αιώνα, όταν εξαπλώθηκε η χρήση των πυροβόλων όπλων στην περιοχή. Μεταξύ του τέλους του δεκάτου ενάτου αιώνα και των αρχών του εικοστού εξαφανίστηκαν από τη Βόρεια Αφρική και τη Μέση Ανατολή. Στα τέλη του δεκάτου ενάτου αιώνα τα λιοντάρια είχαν αφανιστεί από την Τουρκία και το μεγαλύτερο μέρος της βόρειας Ινδίας,, ενώ η τελευταία εμφάνιση ζωντανού ασιατικού λιονταριού στο Ιράν αναφέρεται το 1941 (μεταξύ του Σιράζ και του Γιαχρόμ, στην επαρχία Φαρς. Εντούτοις το 1944 βρέθηκε το πτώμα μίας λέαινας στις όχθες του ποταμού Καρούν, στην επαρχία Χουζεστάν, έκτοτε δεν υπάρχουν αξιόπιστες αναφορές. Το υποείδους επιβιώνει πλέον μόνο στην ευρύτερη περιοχή του Εθνικού Πάρκου του Δάσους Γκιρ στη νοτιοδυτική Ινδία. Περίπου 300 λιοντάρια ζουν σε ένα καταφύγιο έκτασης 1.412 τετραγωνικών χιλιομέτρων στο κράτος Γκουτζαράτ, το οποίο καλύπτει το μεγαλύτερο μέρος του δάσους. Ο πληθυσμός τους αυξάνεται με αργούς ρυθμούς. Μέχρι το ύστερο Πλειστόκαινο ήταν το πλέον διασκορπισμένο στον κόσμο θηλαστικό εκτός από τον άνθρωπο. Βρίσκονταν στο μεγαλύτερο μέρος της Αφρικής, σε μεγάλο τμήμα της Ευρασίας, από τη δυτική Ευρώπη ως την Ινδία και τη φυσική γέφυρα του Βερίγγειου, και στην Αμερική από το Γιούκον έως το Περού. Διάφορες από αυτές τις περιοχές καλύπτονταν από εξαφανισμένα σήμερα υποείδη. Πληθυσμός και κατάσταση φυσικής προστασίας Τα περισσότερα λιοντάρια ζουν σήμερα στην ανατολική και νότια Αφρική, όπου οι πληθυσμοί τους μειώνονται ραγδαία, με εκτιμώμενο ρυθμό 30-50 τοις εκατό για τις δύο τελευταίες δεκαετίες. Οι τρέχουσες εκτιμήσεις για τον πληθυσμό των αφρικανικών λιονταριών κυμαίνονται μεταξύ 16.500 και 47.000 άτομα σε άγρια κατάσταση το 2002-2004, λιγότερα από τις εκτιμήσεις του 1990 για 100.000 έως πιθανώς 400.000 άτομα το 1950. Η αιτία της συρρίκνωσης του πληθυσμού δεν είναι απολύτως κατανοητή, και ενδεχομένως δεν είναι αναστρέψιμη. Σήμερα, η απώλεια της φυσικής κατοικίας και η σύγκρουση με τον άνθρωπο θεωρούνται οι κυριότερες απειλές για το είδος. Οι υπάρχοντες πληθυσμοί είναι συχνά απομονωμένοι μεταξύ τους, γεγονός που μπορεί να οδηγήσει σε ενδογαμία, και κατα συνέπεια στην έλειψη γενετικής ποικιλίας. Συνεπώς το λιοντάρι θεωρείται απειλούμενο είδος από την Παγκόσμια Ένωση Προστασίας της Φύσης, ενώ το ασιατικό υποείδος κινδυνεύει άμεσα με αφανισμό. Ο πληθυσμός των λιονταριών της Δυτικής Αφρικής είναι απομονωμένος από αυτόν της Κεντρικής Αφρικής, με ελάχιστη ή καθόλου μεταξύ τους αναπαραγωγή. Ο αριθμός των ατόμων στη Δυτική Αφρική εκτιμάται από δύο πρόσφατες έρευνες σε 850-1.160 (2002/2004). Υπάρχει διαφωνία ως προς το μέγεθος του μεγαλύτερου ξεχωριστού πληθυσμού στη Δυτική Αφρική, οι εκτιμήσεις κυμαίνονται μεταξύ 100 και 400 ατόμων για το οικοσύστημα Arly-Singou της Μπουρκίνα Φάσο. Η διατήρηση αμφότερων των αφρικανικών και ασιατικών λιονταριών προϋπόθετε την ίδρυση και διατήρηση εθνικών πάρκων και καταφυγίων θηραμάτων. Ανάμεσα στα γνωστότερα είναι το Εθνικό Πάρκο Ετόσα στη Ναμίμπια, το Εθνικό Πάρκο Σερενγκέτι στην Τανζανία και το Εθνικό Πάρκο Κρούγκερ στην ανατολική Νότια Αφρική. Έξω από αυτές τις περιοχές, τα προβλήματα που προκύπτουν από την αλληλεπίδραση των λιονταριών με κατοικίδια ζώα και ανθρώπους έχουν συνήθως αποτέλεσμα την εξόντωση των λιονταριών. Στην Ινδία το τελευταίο καταφύγιο των ασιατικών λιονταριών είναι το Εθνικό Πάρκο του Δάσους Γκιρ στη δυτική Ινδία, έκτασης 1,412 km² το οποίο έχει περίπου 359 λιοντάρια (τον Απρίλιο του 2006). Όπως και στην Αφρική, αρκετοί ανθρώπινοι οικισμοί είναι κοντά, δημιουργώντας προβλήματα. Το πρόγραμμα Asiatic Lion Reintroduction Project, έχει στόχο την εγκατάσταση ενός δεύτερου ανεξάρτητου πληθυσμού ασιατικών λιονταριών στο Καταφύγιο Άγριας Ζωής Κούνο, στο ινδικό κράτος Μάντγια Πραντές. Είναι σημαντικό να υπάρξει για δεύτερος πληθυσμός ώστε να λειτουργήσει ως γενετική δεξαμενή και να βοηθήσει να διατηρηθεί ή γενετική ποικιλία που θα επιτρέψει στο είδος να επιβιώσει. Η παλαιότερη δημοφιλία του βερβερικού λιονταριού στους ζωολογικούς κήπους υποδεικνύει ότι αρκετά από τα σημερινά αιχμάλωτα λιοντάρια είναι πιθανό να κατάγονται από άτομα αυτού του υποείδους. Σε αυτά συμπεριλαμβάνονται δώδεκα λιοντάρια του ζωολογικού κήπου Port Lympne του Κεντ της Αγγλίας τα οποία κατάγονται από ζώα που ανήκαν στον Βασιλιά του Μαρόκου. Ακόμα έντεκα λιοντάρια που πιστεύεται ότι είναι βερβερικά βρίσκονταν στον ζωολογικό κήπο της Αντίς Αμπέμπα, και ήταν απόγονοι ζώων που ανήκαν στον αυτοκράτορα Χαϊλέ Σελασιέ. Η WildLink International σε συνεργασία με το Πανεπιστήμιο της Οξφόρδης έθεσαν σε εφαρμογή το διεθνές πρόγραμμα Barbary Lion Project με σκοπό την ταυτοποίηση και την εκτροφή βερβερικών λιονταριών στην αιχμαλωσία και την επανεισαγωγή τους σε ένα εθνικό πάρκο στην οροσειρά Άτλας. Μετά την ανακάλυψη ότι ο πληθυσμός των λιονταριών της Αφρικής μειώνεται, έγιναν διάφορες συντονισμένες προσπάθειες για τον περιορισμό του φαινομένου. Τα λιοντάρια είναι ένα από τα είδη που περιλαμβάνονται στο Species Survival Plan, μια συντονισμένη προσπάθεια της Ένωσης ζωολογικών κήπων και ενυδρείων (Association of Zoos and Aquariums). Το σχέδιο άρχισε αρχικά για το ασιατικό λιοντάρι το 1982 αλλά αναστάλθηκε όταν διαπιστώθηκε ότι τα περισσότερα ασιατικά λιοντάρια στους ζωολογικούς κήπους της Βόρειας Αμερικής δεν ήταν καθαρόαιμα, έχοντας αναμειχθεί με αφρικανικά λιοντάρια. Το σχέδιο για τα αφρικανικά λιοντάρια ξεκίνησε το 1993, εστιάζοντας κυρίως στα υποείδη της νότιας Αφρικής, παρά τις δυσκολίες στην αποτίμηση της γενετικής ποικιλίας των αιχμάλωτων λιονταριών, καθώς τα περισσότερα άτομα είναι άγνωστης προέλευσης, πράγμα που καθιστά τη διατήρηση της γενετικής ποικιλίας προβληματική. Στην αιχμαλωσία 200px|thumb|right|Λέαινα σε αιχμαλωσία Τα λιοντάρια συναντώνται συχνά στην αιχμαλωσία, καθώς ανήκουν στην ομάδα των εξωτικών ζώων που αποτελούν τον πυρήνα των εκθεμάτων των ζωολογικών κήπων από τα τέλη του δέκατου όγδοου αιώνα. Στην ίδια ομάδα ανήκουν διάφορα μεγάλα σπονδυλωτά, ελέφαντες, ρινόκεροι, ιπποπόταμοι, μεγάλα πρωτεύοντα και άλλους μεγάλους αιλουρίδες, από τα οποία οι ζωολογικοί κήποι προσπαθούν να αποκτήσουν όσο το δυνατόν περισσότερα.de Courcy, p. 81 Παρόλο που πολλοί σύγχρονοι ζωολογικοί κήποι είναι πιο επιλεκτικοί ως προς τα εκθέματά τους,de Courcy, p. 82 υπάρχουν πάνω από 1000 αφρικανικά λιοντάρια και 100 ασιατικά σε ζωολογικούς κήπους και πάρκα άγριας ζωής σε όλο τον κόσμο. Θεωρούνται είδος πρέσβεως και κρατούνται για τουριστικούς και εκπαιδευτικούς λόγους αλλά και για λόγους διατήρησης του είδους. Τα λιοντάρια στην αιχμαλωσία μπορούν να φτάσουν τα 20 χρόνια, ο Apollo, λιοντάρι του ζωολογικού κήπου της Χονολουλού, στη Χαβάη, πέθανε σε ηλικία 22 ετών τον Αύγουστο του 2007. Οι δύο του αδερφές που γεννήθηκαν το 1986 ζουν ακόμα. Τα προγράμματα αναπαραγωγής των ζωολογικών κήπων συνήθως λαμβάνουν υπόψη τους τον διαχωρισμό των διαφόρων υποειδών, ενώ η άμβλυνση της ενδογαμίας είναι συνηθέστερη όταν τα ζώα χωρίζονται ανά υποείδος.Captive Breeding and Lions in Captivity. Retrieved on 18 September 2007 Ασσύριοι βασιλείς εξέτρεφαν λιοντάρια από το 850 π.Χ, ενώ λέγεται ότι στον Μέγα Αλέξανδρο προσφέρθηκαν εξημερωμένα λιοντάρια από τους Μαλχί στη βόρεια Ινδία. Αργότερα, στη Ρωμαϊκή εποχή, εκτρέφονταν λιοντάρια για τις αρένες των μονομάχων. Ρωμαίοι ευγενείς, συμπεριλαμβανομένων των Σύλλα, Πομπήιου και Ιούλιου Καίσαρα, συχνά προσέφεραν θεάματα με μαζική σφαγή εκατοντάδων λιονταριών.Thomas Wiedemann, Emperors and Gladiators, Routledge, 1995, p. 60. ISBN 0-415-12164-7. Στην ανατολή δαμάζονταν λιοντάρια από Ινδούς πρίγκιπες, ενώ ο Μάρκο Πόλο αναφέρει ότι ο Κουμπλάι Χαν διατηρούσε λέοντες στο παλάτι του.Baratay & Hardouin-Fugier, p. 17. Οι πρώτοι ευρωπαϊκοί ζωολογικοί κήποι διαδόθηκαν ανάμεσα στις ευγενείς και τις βασιλικές οικογένειες των δέκατο τρίτο αιώνα, και μέχρι τον δέκατο έβδομο αιώνα αποκαλούνταν σαράγια, εκείνη την αποχή άρχισαν να αποκαλούνται θηριοτροφεία. Διαδόθηκαν από τη Γαλλία και την Ιταλία κατά τη διάρκεια της Αναγέννησης στην υπόλοιπη Ευρώπη..Baratay & Hardouin-Fugier, pp. 19–21, 42. Στην Αγγλία παρόλο που η παράδοση των σαραγιών ήταν λιγότερο ανεπτυγμένη εκτρέφονταν λιοντάρια στον Πύργο του Λονδίνου σε ένα σαράι που ιδρύθηκε από τον βασιλιά Ιωάννη τον δέκατο τρίτο αιώνα,Baratay & Hardouin-Fugier, p. 20. πιθανώς εφοδιασμένο με ζώα από ένα παλαιότερο θηριοτροφείο που ιδρύθηκε το 1125 από Ερρίκο τον Α' στο παλάτι του στο Γούντστοκ, κοντά στην Οξφόρδη, όπου αναφέρεται εκτροφή λιονταριών από των Γουίλιαμ του Μάλμσμπουρι.Blunt, p. 15 Πολιτισμικές απεικονίσεις Το λιοντάρι υπήρξε σημαντική εικόνα για την ανθρωπότητα για χιλιάδες χρόνια, εμφανιζόμενο σε πολιτισμούς στην Ευρώπη την Ασία και την Αφρική. Παρά τα περιστατικά επιθέσεων σε ανθρώπους, η πολιτισμική τους απεικόνιση ήταν θετική, παρουσιάζοντάς τα ως ισχυρά αλλά ευγενή. Μια κοινή απεικόνισή τους είναι αυτή ως «''βασιλιά της ζούγκλας''» ή «''βασιλιά των ζώων''», και για αυτό το λιοντάρι έχει υπάρξει δημοφιλές σύμβολο της βασιλείας και της μεγαλοπρέπειας, καθώς και σύμβολο της γενναιότητας. Οι αναπαραστάσεις λιονταριών χρονολογούνται 32.000 έτη πριν, καθώς το αγαλματίδιο ανθρώπου με κεφαλή λέοντα από ελεφαντόδοντο που ανακαλύφθηκε στο σπήλαιο Φόγκελχερντ (Vogelherd) των Σουηβικών Άλπεων στη νοτιοδυτική Γερμανία έχει εξακριβωθεί ότι είναι 32.000 χρόνων, της εποχής του Ωρινάκιου πολιτισμού. Στις παλαιολιθικές σπηλαιογραφίες, ηλικίας 15.000 ετών, της αίθουσας των αιλουροειδών στο σπήλαιο του Λασκώ απεικονίζονται λιοντάρια να ζευγαρώνουν. Το 1994 ανακαλύφθηκαν απεικονίσεις λιονταριών και στο σπήλαιο Σωβέ οι οποίες χρονολογήθηκαν στα 32.000 χρόνια πριν, αν και ενδέχεται να είναι σύγχρονα ή και νεότερα από αυτά στο Λασκώ. Μορφολογία Ανατομία Φυσιολογία Οικολογία Παθολογία Ταξινομία Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Πρωτεύοντα *Ανθρωποειδή *Θηλαστικά Βιβλιογραφία * * * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia * [http://animaldiversity.ummz.umich.edu/site/accounts/information/Panthera_leo.html Animal Diversity Web: Panthera leo (λιοντάρι)] * Βιβλιογραφία από την Biodiversity Heritage Library για το Felis leo * Βιβλιογραφία από την Biodiversity Heritage Library για το Panthera leo * Lion Research Center: ιστότοπος ερευνητικής ομάδας του Πανεπιστημίου της Μινεσότα που έχει διεξαγάγει έρευνα πεδίου στα λιοντάρια και έχει δημοσιεύσει πάνω από 50 επιστημονικά άρθρα. Category:Αιλουρίδες